


history puts a saint in every dream

by randomdreamer01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdreamer01/pseuds/randomdreamer01
Summary: "That's what I do," says Han, almost ironically. "I run."





	

_This story is part of the 50-words challenge._

* * *

_#1 Beauty_

Finn catches his breath when he first sees her.

_#2 Love_

"Do you remember," she asks, "how I called you 'flyboy' when we first met?"

_#3 Dream_

Luke wonders if the sand can ever end.

_#4 Haunted_

Anakin sees them during the night, when he is no longer awake.

_#5 Memory_

"Kind, but sad," she says. So Luke closes his eyes, and tries to remember.

_#6 Fragile_

Padme sleeps with a blaster under her pillow.

_#7 Celebration_

Ben cries over his birthday cake because he wants to be eighteen, not ten.

_#8 Secret_

Sometimes, Padme catches Obi-wan looking at them.

_#9 Promise_

Poe has only ever failed one mission.

_#10 Moonlight_

Han leaves during the night and she watches him go from the window.

_#11 Whisper_

"Hey," says Rey, tapping Poe on the shoulder. "Thanks for the jacket."

_#12 Passion_

"General," smiles Poe, "When have I ever let you down?"

_#13 Lies_

"You're the closest thing I have to a father," says Anakin, but Obi-wan does not reply this time.

_#14 Regrets_

The Falcon has her own shelves of memories.

_#15 Trust_

"I don't think you approve of my plan, master," says Anakin, and Obi-wan scoffs, then says, "Of course I do, Anakin. I trust you with my life."

_#16 Revenge_

Palpatine lifts his arms and the senate roars.

_#17 Beach_

"Mom, one day, I'll take us to the ocean," says Anakin, and Schmi smiles with sadness.

_#18 Midnight_

The Jakku desert becomes freezing at night, especially for Rey.

_#19 Confessions_

Han drops to his knees, Luke becomes still, while Leia...Ben can't even look at his mother.

_#20 Crush_

"Heard you're a pretty good pilot yourself," smiles Poe and Rey blushes.

_#21 Alone_

Rey is running out of surface to make another mark on the wall.

_#22 Rain_

Anakin no longer remembers the feel of rain on his skin.

_#23 Letters_

"At least write her, Han," Maz tells him, but he laughs it off.

_#24 Cold_

Finn rips the helmet off his head and the chill engulfs him. Is this what freedom feels like, he wonders?

_#25 Dark_

Leia tries to reach for her son across the galaxy, but he doesn't let her.

_#26 Addiction_

Anakin attacks and laughs as his lightsaber flashes.

_#27 Flower_

Their ship enters Tatooine's atmosphere and Anakin tells Padme, "Nothing grows in this place."

_#28 Snow_

Leia stares out at the swirling whiteness of Hoth and realises she cannot bear to lose them both.

_#29 Temptation_

Leia wants to ask Luke about their father's dying words, but resists.

_#30 Autumn_

Padme looks out at Coruscant and aches for home.

_#31 Unity_

Poe sees the line of Resistance X-Wing fighters and his chest swells with pride.

_#32 Hurt_

"I know," says Leia, embracing him, "I know," and Chewbecca groans.

_#33 Truth_

Obi-wan leaves and Padme turns her gaze back to the Jedi temple, and she knows.

_#34 Rogue_

"That's what I do," says Han, almost ironically. "I run."

_#35 Glitter_

When things get too loud, Leia looks at him and the world fades away in the light.

_#36 Fearless_

"Don't you ever get scared?" Finn asks in awe, and Poe just laughs.

_#37 Proposal_

"Are you proposing right now?" asks Leia incredulously, turning her head momentarily from the battle, and Han shrugs, replying, "Why not?"

_#38 Together_

Leia appraises them both, with medals around their neck, and she is happy.

_#39 Heartbroken_

Ben's eyes remain fixed on his father's face as he watches him fall.

_#40 Loss_

Sometimes, Leia wonders how many more unsaid goodbyes she can take.

_#41 Holiday_

"Chancellor, I do not think you understand. We do not have time to be idle," says Padme, her voice ice cold.

_#42 Roses_

Han forgets their first anniversary, but Leia just rolls her eyes.

_#43 Magic_

Rey cannot explain why she dreams of the island almost every night.

_#44 Fire_

Anakin thinks fleetingly of home, and the blazing heat of the desert sun, as he lies there, burning.

_#45 Thunder_

Han feels the world shake as he falls and he thinks of Leia, how she looked in a rain storm and how she kissed him, with the taste of the sky on her lips...

_#46 Broken_

"Uncle Luke, can I hold it?" asks Ben and Luke lifts his lightsaber beyond the little boy's reach and says, "One day, when you're older."

_#47 Imagination_

Rey puts the helmet on and smiles.

_#48 Silence_

"Please, Luke, stay," Leia begs, but he just holds her.

_#49 Fade_

The mask fits, and Vader, not Anakin, breathes for the first time.

_#50 Shine_

Rey stands, with her hand outstretched, and Luke remembers.


End file.
